


Nicer

by Carerra_os



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Anal Sex, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Billy tries to not make them worse, Bottom Steve Harrington, Brief mentions of child abuse, Creampie, Eye Contact, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Just for Steve, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not during Season 3 at least, Steve Has Issues, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Steve just wants Billy to be a little nicer, Billy tries and gets what he wants in return.-"Get in the car." Billy orders opening the door."Where are we going?" Steve's eyes come up from the flowers to watch Billy, eyeing the open door."On a date." Billy insists grabbing at Steve, pushes him into the car when he gets ahold narrowly misses slamming Steve's head against the hood."Really?" Steve is staring at him through the open window as he closes the door, practically has hearts in his eyes. The look almost makes Billy uncomfortable, definitely makes his pants tighten."Yes, you wanted nicer remember. Now shut up and put your seatbelt on."
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 433





	Nicer

**Nicer**

"If this is you flirting I don't like it." The words that spill out of Steve's mouth in a rushed huff bring Billy up short, because yeah that is exactly what he has been doing but this is the first time Steve seems to have actually clued in.

"What did you just say to me?" Billy's voice goes low, dangerous, he is not about to let Harrington know that, that is exactly what he has been doing, cannot risk it. Can he?

Steve goes nervous pulling his hat off with one hand the other running through his hair causing it to fluff, eyes on the counter because he has never been good at maintaining eye contact for long. That is one thing that never stops eating at Billy. "I said, if this is your way of, of flirting I, well I don't like it." Steve bites his lip hard, it fills with blood and Billy has a hard time not staring at it, tempted.

"And what makes you think I would be flirting with you." Billy's voice is mean, condescending as he leans on the counter the only thing really separating them. Eyes hard as they bore into Steve who is flushing red. Billy can feel the cool press of the counter through his loose tank top, nipples pebbling with the added chill.

"Uh Robin." That is it, that is all Steve says pulling a little at his own hair in nervous agitation, Scoops Ahoy hat crumpled in his other hand.

It all annoys Billy, because he wants that stupid hat on the ground, wants to press Steve into the nearest surface and get his hands in that hair. Wants Steve's eyes on him, only him. "What about Buckley?" Billy demands his own agitation mounting because he wants, he always wants but he can not have what he wants. Right?

"Uh." Steve stammers a few mumbles leave his mouth, words too low to hear. He gasps, mouth falling open when Billy reaches across the space separating them, hand fisting in Steve's shirt pulling him until his hips are flush with the counter.

They are breathing the same air scant inches apart. "Repeat that." Billy watches Steve's tongue wet his lips, wants to lean in and catch it with his teeth.

"Robin, she, she thinks you're flirting with me, pulling my pigtails kind of flirting. I told her that was crazy but, well she insisted and I just thought. Well." Steve stops speaking again leaving the thought unfinished eyes focused down on the counter still and that irritates Billy to no end. But maybe he can have what he wants.

"Finish that thought." Billy's hand not fisted in Steve silly uniform grabs at Steve's jaw making him raise his head until their eyes meet, finally. Billy wants those eyes on him. They should always be on him.

Steve licks his lips again, Billy's own tongue slipping out subconsciously mimicking the movement. Steve's eyes flit down, track it before coming up again, skin turning redder and breath a little short as he bites his lips. "I just thought if you were, you know trying to flirt with me. Not that you are just if. Well I." Steve pauses bites his lips again until blood beads under his teeth. Billy does not even think about it when his thumb slides up to press at it. Steve makes a little choked sound, pupils eating up his irises and Billy wants to see them completely gone.

"Keep talking, pretty boy." Billy growls voice pitched low, husky, and he is glad he is the only customer in Scoops Ahoy at the moment. The storefront is made of glass though, anyone could look in and see them but given his reputation anyone outside will assume they are fighting. They could be, they still might, Billy could take offense, could take this all the wrong way, can practically read the lingering fear in Steve when he hesitates again worried.

"I just don't like it when you're so mean to me." Steve admits with a little flinch as he tries to pull away but Billy is not letting that happen, hands gripping harder to make sure he does not skitter into the back room to hide. He wants to growl and punish when those eyes drop again.

"What do you like?" Billy asks, curious because honestly Steve is lying a little and Billy knows that. Knows the reaction he has on Steve, he just never expected him to admit it. Has seen his tacky short uniform tented just as often as his tiny basketball shorts during practice, all for Billy. The way Steve’s breath goes raspy and shallow when Billy uses his strength against him or makes a demand.

He is not completely lying though, Billy has also seen the hunched hurt look Steve gets when he thinks Billy is being particularly mean. When Billy hits one of his sensitive spots. Especially the time Billy said something about Steve being stupid, he looked like he might cry and not in a way Billy has ever thought about making him cry. He looked truly hurt and Billy has never made a comment along that vein again. He wants Steve crying as he begs for more, not crying because Billy is just an unbearable asshole.

"I, I don’t know." Steve admits with a shrug, eyes cast over Billy's shoulder because he just cannot maintain eye contact. Billy wants to break that, wants to force him to always keep his eyes on Billy, where they belong. "Just nicer, nicer would be good."

"I'll see what I can do." It is as good as Steve is going to get because Billy is not sure he can actually be nicer. Has been trying, has been nicer for Steve, has come in every day on break just to see him. Billy really likes riling Steve up though, likes seeing how far he can go, how far he can press Steve.

Billy still has a hold of Steve, thumb still pressed against his bottom lip stained with blood from his own teeth. People could be watching but Billy does not care right now, focused on Steve whose eyes are still dilated but not looking at him.

Wide brown eyes turned black meet Billy's when he presses his thumb into that pliant mouth drawing a soft gasp as he presses against an even softer tongue.

Billy wants to do more, but they are practically on display in a fish tank of ice cream and he cannot, not right now definitely will not risk anyone seeing Steve the way Billy wants him. He also knows he has spent well over his allotted break time here and Heather is going to be seething by the time he gets back. Billy presses his thumb down, drags it slowly out of Steve's mouth, his lips close sucking, trying to keep Billy’s thumb in his mouth. Billy groans, he is tempted but he has always been good at waiting.

"See you after work pretty boy." Billy's tone is not light or a question, it is an order. He is not sure Steve understands that, not yet but he will. Billy pulls away and Steve blinks at him confused and mournful, pout pulling at those lips. Lips Billy wants to bite, and suck, and claim. He walks out with a swagger in his step, winking at Steve through the glass, tongue across his teeth.

Steve's eyes trail him. Billy is getting what he wants.

-

Hawkins community pool closes before Scoops Ahoy so Billy is waiting by his Camaro still in his work trunks and a tank top in a nearly deserted parking lot when Steve gets off work. The BMW is parked a few spots away and Steve has not spotted him, because his eyes are on his coworker, Robin and not where they are supposed to be. On Billy,  _ always _ ON Billy.

Robin spots him first, a knowing smirk pulling at her lips as she nudges at Steve pointing. Steve's head whips up eyes wide, teeth in his lip.

"Hey pretty boy." Billy calls, grins tongue out, hard to keep it in when he is looking at Steve, especially when those eyes are on him.

Steve seems at a loss for words, Robin laughing, pushing him in Billy's direction with a wave goodbye before she is heading for her own car. Steve stumbles with the push, all bambi legged as he moves closer to Billy.

"Hey." Steve rasps out like he is not getting enough breath and judging by the way his chest is moving he is not. His eyes are down again and Billy fists his hand in Steve’s uniform again drags him closer until they are hip to hip. Billy enjoys the sudden startled gasp, the hands going to his biceps without thought, clutching, fingers still cold from the ice cream freezer.

"Eyes up here." Billy demands, hand hard on Steve's chin until those eyes leave his chest and focus on his.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asks confused head tilting to the side like a puppy. Adorable is the first word that pops into Billy's mind not that he would ever use it aloud. Steve embodies it a lot though, all bambi soft and pretty, so fucking pretty.

"Told you I'd see you after work." Billy shrugs, reaching into the open window of the Camaro and presenting Steve with the ratty bunch of wild flowers he had spotted in a field and picked up. He had not really thought too much about it, when he spotted them, picking some on a whim. It seemed like the kind of shit Steve might like, that he might consider  _ nicer _ . Billy is trying.

Steve blinks, licks over his lips as he reaches for them. Fingers trembling a little, eyes wide as he grasps them. "What are these?"

"Fucking flowers." Billy nearly adds an 'idiot' but knows better, knows that will cause the opposite reaction to what he wants. Steve still bristles a little at the harsh tone.

"I meant what are they for." Steve's tone is bratty, pout forming and for a second Billy thinks he is going to toss the flowers on the ground. Billy is going to be fucking livid if he does that, they might not be much, but they mean something to Billy. Steve does not drop them though, clutches them to his chest and glares at Billy for the tone. Steve's glares are never effective against Billy, this one especially with the way he is pouting. His eyes are on Billy though and that, that is important.

"They're for you, I'm trying to be nicer." Billy hisses, he should not have to explain, it is fucking obvious. Then again they have been at this for months and it took Robin for Steve to realize Billy has been flirting. So maybe he does need to spell it the fuck out.

A grin splits across Steve’s face. "I didn't mean you had to get me flowers or anything." Steve has a little laugh in his voice and Billy does not like it, does not like being laughed at.

"Then give them the fuck back." Billy growls, reaches for them letting go of Steve.

"What no, no they're mine you gave them to me. They're mine now." Steve skitters back and out of reach, quickest Billy has ever seen him move off the court. "I like them, I just wasn't expecting it. No one has ever given me flowers." Steve's eyes are down on the flowers and not on Billy but his eyes are soft, hand ghosting over battered petals like they are precious, like they are something to cherish and Billy soothes, guesses he can let the broken eye contact slide for now.

"Get in the car." Billy orders opening the door.

"Where are we going?" Steve's eyes come up from the flowers to watch Billy, eyeing the open door.

"On a date." Billy insists grabbing at Steve, pushes him into the car when he gets a hold, narrowly misses slamming Steve's head against the hood.

"Really?" Steve is staring at him through the open window as he closes the door, practically has hearts in his eyes. The look almost makes Billy uncomfortable, definitely makes his pants tighten.

"Yes, you wanted nicer remember. Now shut up and put your seatbelt on."

-

"Billy." Steve whines, because he is allowed to do that now, encouraged even. Billy loves the sound of his name coming out of Steve's mouth especially when he is like this. Eyes bright and on Billy, so much better about that now, squirming and trapped behind the counter, cannot leave unptil Robin gets here to relieve him from his shift.

Billy has been here since ten am, no work today and he did not want to stay home. He has not left the shop since he got in, took a chair and pulled it up right to the edge of the counter, keeps putting his feet up laughing every time Steve notices and pushes them back down. Glares down every one of the overly flirty Russians that come in, there is a lot all of them basically eye fucking Steve much to Billy chagrin. He cannot figure out where they are all coming from, since when does Hawkins have such a vast population of Russians and why has he never seen them anywhere else. Why are they all so obsessed with Steve Harrington? Hawkins is the weirdest place Billy has ever lived, strange in a very different way from California.

No one has really come in for the last hour and Billy has been pushing the boundaries of Steve’s patience. Will stop mid-sentence in his book to tell Steve something sexual he wants to do.

"I want you on your knees in the back freezer choking on my dick next time you're working with Robin. You'd be into that right bambi?" Steve’s only response is that Robbin would have a fit, but Billy is pretty sure he can bribe her to make it happen.

"You'd let me fuck you with an ice cream scoop right baby?" Steve makes some aborted protests face turning scarlet as Billy just smirks going back to his book.

"We're going home after this and I'm going to bend you over your father's desk. Kneel behind you and tongue fuck you till you come all over it without touching your pretty cock. Sound good to you princess?"

Steve squirms and flushes and whines so pretty adjusting his shorts in an attempt to hide his boner. "Stop being mean." Steve whines again, hips right against the counter the only thing keeping his hard on from view. Billy is hard too, has had to readjust himself a few times but his jeans do more to conceal than Steve's little sailor suit.

"Baby this is me being nice." Billy chides, and Steve knows that now, knows Billy comes in just to see him, not to be mean but because he honestly likes being around Steve.

"You’re teasing." Steve pouts eye shifting down to the counter.

Billy moves fast, hand on Steve's chin pulling it up. "Eyes up." Billy hisses, Steve is better about it but he still drops them more often than Billy likes. Steve rolls his eyes as they come up to meet Billy's hand gripping just a little tighter causing Steve to frown.

"Be a little nicer." Steve's tone is bratty, petulant shifting and trying to pull back. Billy moves his free hand to the back of Steve's neck to stop him moving away but releases the grip on his chin. Finger smoothing over the pink skin in an apology instead.

"I'm trying." Billy wants to kiss that pout away, Steve always easily forgives when Billy has his mouth on him.

"Try a little harder and stop teasing me at work." Steve demands and Billy is mean but he is trying, and it is easy to give into Steve when those deep brown eyes are focused all on him. Especially when it is just as mean to give into Steve's request.

"Fine." Billy snaps, pulls back completely, does not miss the sound Steve makes at the loss. He ignores it, settles back in his chair and goes back to reading his book not paying Steve any attention.

"Billy." Steve lasts all of twenty minutes before breaking. Whining, he is leaning across the counter fingers just barely brushing Billy's knee. Billy ignores him, turning the page in his book even though he has not read the last three pages, cannot focus on them.

"Billy please." Steve is so pretty when he forms that word eyes wide, skin pink. Mouth opening on an 'O' when he is finished. Always so desperate to not be ignored, breaks so easy.

"Did you need something?" Billy asks, tone void of any emotion because Billy is feeling particularly vindictive and he has not tried this flat bored tone yet. He will not give in so easily, will not bend. Wants to see how Steve reacts, hopes he squirms, wants him to beg and plead for attention.

Nothing happens, Steve does not speak and after a long moment Billy looks up puzzled. Steve has not left, has not scurried back to hide or squirm in private. He is standing in the same spot he was before, back straighter, form rigid, like he is afraid to move. Steve is pale, eyes a little distant, scared, focused across the room, Billy looks and he is not looking at anything but the wall. It all sets warning bells off in Billy's head.

Billy is about to question, about to snap, "Eyes." That almost always works to bring Steve back to reality but then Robin comes scurrying in and the bell over the door seems to break Steve out from wherever he has been. Some of the color returns to Steve but his movements are shaky now and Billy worries.

"About fucking time." Billy snaps aggressively at Robin who flips him off unfazed and used to him by now. They are almost friends even.

"Sorry dingus, you and your boyfriend can leave now." Robin directs at Steve, eyeing him curious. They have not discussed what they are and Billy usually protests labels but, well they definitely are dating and that will not end anytime soon, ever, if Billy has a say over it, so he does not protest.

Robin runs one hand along Steve's arm and that more than anything seems to shake him back to reality. Eyes blinking as he focuses them on Robin giving her a small smile. "Everything alright?" Steve asks her with concern, it is a reasonable concern she is an hour late after all.

"Yeah, everything is fine, sorry just lost track of time." Robin turns scarlet and Billy knows exactly where she was because Heather and him are friends these days too. So he knows they went on a date, the hickey peeking out from under Robin's hair is a clear indication that it went well. Billy grins pleased for them.

"So it went well with Heather." Steve has a little grin too.

"I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. You two get out of here." She says using her hat to hit Steve's ass. He giggles the strange freeze up all out of his system.

"You're already clocked in. Clock me out?" Steve asks and he is already moving around the counter more than ready to leave.

"Duh." Robin calls but Steve is not really paying too much attention, eyes on Billy waiting for him to move so they can go. Eyes right where they belong.

They do not touch until they are in Billy's car, he gave Steve a ride to work this morning. Seemed more reasonable seeing as he already planned on picking him up and Billy woke up right next to Steve this morning. It is one of Billy's ideas of being nicer and Steve does not seem to mind, rather likes it when Billy drops him off and picks him up. If Steve is not working he will do the same for Billy, then lounge by the pool all day driving Billy to distraction.

Billy drives just as wild as he ever has, Steve, Steve likes it though even when he bitches about his hair it is with a grin. Billy has a hand on Steve's thigh the whole way. "What was that?" Billy questions when they are at a stop light.

"What was what?" Steve asks with a hum, eyes admiring the scenery. Billy's hand clenches on Steve's thigh and he turns his eyes where Billy wants them with a little lopsided smile.

"Earlier when you froze up." Billy needs to know because that was not the reaction he was expecting, was not the one he wanted, never wants to make Steve react like that.

"Oh, uh." Steve's eyes are on the floor again, and the flush is not from arousal, no it is embarrassment, Billy can tell they are different. Arousal is soft and pretty, embarrassment is splotch and not ugly per say, not on Steve, but it is not doing anything to enhance Steve's looks either.

"Tell me pretty boy, gotta know what set you off like that. Don't want to do it again, don't want to accidentally make it worse." Billy is honest because he gets it, something he did set Steve off and he needs to know what. Just like Steve knows not to shake Billy awake or bang the door open when he is just barely waking up. Steve knows all about Neil Hargrove, it is why Billy basically lives with him these days.

"The tone you used, it just, it reminded me of my father when he's disappointed." Steve admits bitter and embarrassed eyes on the floor boards. Billy really feels like a dick, just like the time he called Steve stupid. They have talked about Steve's parents and from what Billy knows they are never not disappointed in him. Billy dreads the day he will meet them on one hand, and he will meet them because he is not going anywhere, and looks forward to ripping into them on the other hand. Sure Steve will probably be a brat when Billy goes off on them but it will be worth it, Steve deserves better and Billy will not stand for anyone thinking otherwise.

"Sorry pretty boy, didn't realize." Billy soothes because he may be mean but if there is anyone worth being nicer to in this god forsaken town it is Steve. He turns to look at Steve when he parks in the driveway.

"I know it's fine." Steve is always so easy to forgive, eyes finally back on Billy.

"I'll be nicer." Billy promises as he draws Steve across the gear to kiss him, softer, sweeter than he normally does. Steve moans into it, tries to lean even closer, the seatbelt impending his movements. Billy pulls back chuckling hands ghosting over Steve's face. Steve's eyes open irises nonexistent as he catches the look in Billy's eyes. "Now get inside so I can bend you over that fucking desk."

-

Billy has been on his knees behind Steve for the last fifteen minutes, tongue working overtime. Steve is a squirming mess, Billy's grip on his hips keeping him from rutting against the edge of the desk. Steve's eyes may not be on Billy at the moment but he will be damned if he does not have his pretty boys full attention.

"Billyyyy." Steve whines trying to press back on Billy's tongue, he cannot, not with the grip Billy has on him.

"What can I do for you princess?" Billy asks, mouth sloppy wet, pressed right up against Steve's clenching hole.

"Babe you said you'd be nicer." Steve pants between each word as he continues to try and press back even though it gets him nowhere. Billy grins, scrapes his teeth against sensitive skin, he could live in the shudders he can evoke from Steve.

"I am being nice baby." Billy coos laughing, licking a line to the base of Steve's spine as he reaches for lube.

"Be nicer." Steve demands and Billy might deny him for fun if he was not so worked up himself, if he had not set Steve off earlier, if he was not so gone on his pretty boy. Fingers slick as he pushes them into Steve mixing lube with his spit to make sure he is ready.

"I'm gonna be real nice but you're going to work for it." Billy whispers, mouth against Steve's skin, teeth scraping over every knob of Steve's spine as he moves up, bottom lips smearing a trail of spit in his wake.

"Billy." Steve moans, craning his neck to the side when Billy gets there, teeth digging in as he removes his fingers from Steve, hole clenching in an effort to keep them inside.

"Yeah baby." Billy groans against Steve's neck hips pushing flush with the meat of Steve's ass, hard aching cock rubbing along his crack Billy's spit, precum, and lube mixing. Steve makes a wounded noise in the back of his throat when Billy pulls back completely. Billy hooks a foot on a leg of the wingback leather chair he pushed out of the way earlier, it scrapes across the floor as Billy drags it to him.

"Eyes." Billy says voice firm as he sits in the chair, legs open as he pours lube in his hand and strokes his cock. It shines in the low light of the room. Steve turns his head but stays where he is, where Billy told him to stay, licks his lips as his eyes meet Billy's. Billy licks his own lips, tongue staying out as he stares into Steve's eyes his favorite shade of brown, and pats his thigh in invitation.

That is all Steve needs, he is moving clambering as Billy pulls him down onto his lap. Their cocks brush both dripping precum, easily sliding together with the lube that slicks Billy. Steve leans down, presses his mouth to Billy's, greedy and rushed, both of them on edge as they rut sliding their cocks together over and over again.

"Ready to get to work princess?" Billy's voice is husky, he could use a drink of water but he is not willing to stop things to go get one. Not when Steve's dark eyes are nearly black and all on him.

"Yeah, yeah babe, I'm ready." Billy grins.

"Up." Billy's hands on Steve's hips keep him from lifting any higher than Billy wants. Billy shifts them a little one hand leaving Steve's hips to line them up. "Down pretty boy."

Steve does so excruciatingly slow at first testing the feel of Billy breaching him, savoring it. Billy's hands tighten both on Steve's hips again, ring cool against Steve's heated flesh. Steve's half way down Billy's shaft when he lets gravity take over, smooth and fast, he is fully seated groaning against the skin of Billy's shoulder.

"Fuck princess." Billy grunts fingers digging in as he leans his head forward until he can mouth at Steve's neck sucking a mark that cannot possibly be hidden. "Move." Billy demands into the skin he has his teeth dug into.

Steve lifts an inch, then another, goes back down, and repeats again and again. Each time he lifts up leaving more and more of Billy's dick bare to the cool air before it is fully sheathed in heat again. Billy pulls back from Steve's neck admiring his handy work before catching Steve's eyes.

Steve tries to drop his eyes, Billy tuts one hand sliding up to the back of Steve's neck, making sure they maintain eye contact. Billy needs it, craves it, it makes the slow pace Steve has set all the better. Heat builds between them, sweat pricking their bodies. Steve's cock bobs between them pretty and pink and leaking heavily, pre dribbling down onto Billy's heated skin.

"Come on pretty boy pick up the pace." Billy urges breaking eye contact only so he can smear his mouth across Steve's cheek, whisper in his ear before biting down lightly on the shell of it. Steve shivers, hips hitching, pace stalling out before Steve is speeding up, faster, harder. Steve pants against Billy's ear moaning when he gets the angle he wants, when every time he slides down, Billy's cock presses right against his prostate. He grinds down hard on it, the back of his thighs and the tops of Billy's heating, skin red with friction.

"Eyes." It comes out on a half breathless moan as Steve nearly comes completely off his cock only to drop back down quick and hard using Billy's shoulders to keep himself steady with each quick rise and fall. Steve's eyes blink open having fallen closed as he focused on his own pleasure. They are all pupil, an ocean of black Billy could happily drown in.

"You've been real good baby." Billy croons hand tangling into Steve's hair, the one on his hip tightening when Steve goes to rise again. Steve lets out a noise, a mix between a groan and a whine, eyes pleading.

"Nicer." Steve pouts hands dragging up Billy's neck to tangle in blonde curls. Billy chuckles as he rolls his hips, drags Steve even closer until they are flush, until he has a firm hold around Steve's back.

"I'll give you nicer princess." Billy stands Steve's knees tightening against his ribs, the heels of his feet digging into the meat of Billy’s thighs. It is short lived, Billy slams Steve's back down against the desk, careful not to hurt him. Billy keeps his tight hold, pulls out before slamming back in.

Each breath punched out of Steve ghosts across Billy's neck, each moaning mewl music to his ears. Billy is close, pace quickening hard, unrelenting thrusts that have the desk lurching. Steve's teeth graze over Billy's pulse, tongue laving over the skin. Steve groans against Billy's ear leans his head back, meeting Billy's eyes. "Baby come for me." That is all it takes for Billy to spill over the edge. Billy presses as flush and deep in Steve as he can get before he is shooting, painting Steve's insides.

Steve pets through Billy's sweaty locks brushing curls from his face, fingers dancing over his skull as Billy rests over him. Billy does not move, stays snug against Steve, cock softening as he pants against Steve's neck, Steve's cock still hard and trapped. They stay like that for a long few minutes, skin cooling from the roaring heat until Steve starts squirming, cock still hard and leaking pressed between their bodies.

Billy chuckles licks at the sweat pooled in the hollow of Steve's throat before leaning up on his elbows to stare down at Steve. Steve stares back, eyes damp and pleading again, pout firmly in place as he squirms harder. Billy goes a little soft in the stomach, really, really likes it when Steve looks at him like that. Like Billy is the only one who can give him what he needs, and they both know Billy will follow through, will always give it to him.

Billy catches Steve's mouth slow and sloppy, mouth trailing down his chin teeth scraping over his neck. Gets a hand between them and starts stroking Steve's cock, the angle is awkward but Billy refuses to move from Steve's neck. Billy sucks another mark on Steve's throat just under his jaw, hand working faster as Steve curses and moans, head thrown back as he tries to arch up into Billy.

Billy trails his mouth back up to Steve's, free hand tangling in thick hair so he can get a look in those eyes. "Wanna see your eyes when you cum." Billy rasps out against Steve's mouth, hooded eyes shooting open to meet his. Steve clenches around Billy's soft cock as he cums, it is too much, it has Billy wanting to squirm away oversensitive, but he does not dare. Just stares into Steve's eyes as cum coats their stomachs and Billy's hand.

"You were real nice baby." Steve's words are panted out as he leans up to get a little closer and to press their mouths firmly together.

"I can be even nicer." Billy croons eyes dark as they drink in the depths of Steve's content eyes.

-

Steve is in the kitchen puttering around trying to put breakfast together, the one thing he can actually cook. He is distracted, head bopping to the radio, it is a station Billy would never put on but Steve always switches it to given half a chance. Billy just watches him for a long moment from the doorway before the desire for those eyes on him is too much.

"Eyes." Billy calls softly and in an instant he has Steve's full attention. Steve turns his back on the eggs he is frying, teeth scraping across his bottom lip as he smiles softly at Billy, Billy’s own smile soft and warm with those eyes right where he wants them. "Morning."

"Morning." Steve's voice is a little raspy, from sleep and from too much time spent on his knees before bed, Billy’s is not doing much better. Billy crosses the room, maintaining eye contact as he lowers the heat on the eggs so they do not burn before pressing their lips together.

It is all so fucking perfect, the feel of Steve against him, the smell of eggs cooking, the soft bop in the background of some song Billy normally cannot stand but right now, in this instance it is perfect.

It is nicer than anything he has ever known and Billy does not want for much anymore. Has everything right here.

**-End**

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
